Soul Eater: You Decide the Beginning
by Doctoress
Summary: I have two Soul Eater fanfiction startings. You choose which makes the cut! Closes on December 24. I want to get the first two chapters out in one update for Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I have an idea for a Soul Eater fanfic... but there's one problem. I have two beginnings which will affect the way the story goes. And I can't choose which one to use. I could have asked my very good friend, TheGirlWhoLikesAnime to help me choose, but I also want input from you lovely readers out there. So. I have two beginnings, you choose which one makes the cut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choice 1  
><strong>

Akahana was walking down the streets of Nevada, on her way home from school, when she saw a bluish-white glow on the street corner. It quickly grew, took the shape of seven figures, then died down, leaving the people behind.

They were an odd looking bunch. One dressed in a perfectly symmetrical outfit, and his hair had three white stripes on the side. Next to him were girl that looked like sisters, they were both dressed in red crop tops, one in jeans, one in shorts. They were different heights, the taller one in jeans and had long hair, while the other had short hair. Their hair color was also slightly different, the shorter one's a brighter blond. Then there was a boy with white hair, and oddly spiked teeth. He had a simple jacket and jeans, with a headband around his forehead.** (AN: Soul's old outfit, I don't really like the one after the whole spat with the Kishin under the school.)** Next to him was a girl in a simple school uniform, with a long black coat, an her hair has in two ponytails on the sides of her head. There was a boy with blue hair in a martial arts outfit, and a girl with her long hair in a ponytail. She also wore something sutited to martial arts.

Akahana felt like ice was crawling up her face. '_So someone has the enchanted sword_' she thought. She flicked her finger, and the markings concealed themselves. "Well, time to go figure out what's going on here." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Choice 2**

It was 10:30 PM and Akahana had just finished her homework. She turned out her light and started to lay down when a white glow appeared and took the shape of seven figures. Akahana sat up with her back to the glow. When the glow faded she said "Well hello. Its an honor to meet some of the DWMAs finest students."

Then she felt a feeling like ice crawling up her face. She whipped around. "Who has the enchanted sword?" she demanded. The group stared at the girl. The markings on her face were exactly like Black Star's when he used enchanted sword mode with Tsubaki.

Black Star immeadiately took advantage of the situation. "I do! I have the enchanted sword and will become even stronger to surpass gods! I am the famous Black Star!"

Akahana stared at him. "I suppose you defeated the original owner and plan to use the sword for good? Thats extremely difficult. After all, that stinking sword was the one that cursed me." Akahana turned away again.

Black Star went on the defensive. "Don't talk about Tsubaki that way! Shes my partner and my friend."

There was silence for a moment. Then a small giggle was heard. It grew into uncontrollable, maniac laughter reminding the group of one of Professor Steins moments of madness. The laughter died down enough that Akahana was able to speak.

"You think she's your friend? You think you're all friends? Let me tell you, you all have secrets, and some might shatter your so called friendship into a million peices beyond repair! Maybe I should kill you and spill your secrets so the last thing you see is your so called friends horrified faces!" Akahana lunged for Soul.

"Liz, Patty!" Death the Kid shouted. The sisters grabbed the girl, pinning her arms to her sides. Kid forced her to look him in the face.

"Something tells me this isn't the real you. Now tell me, what's going on?" The boy's eyes bored into Akahana's. Her eyes went wide, and she went limp in Liz and Patty's grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I missed two weeks worth of updates, the first time I just was having an off day, didn't have anything to upload, and I really shouldn't be making excuses. The week after, Thanksgiving week, I was on vacation, my phone kept dying, and I hate uploading from my phone anyway. I should have uploaded Tuesday, before I left, but I had to pack and life was pretty much in the way. But I'm not here to give excuses I have an announcment. Because I have several multi-chapter fanfics that are also in progress, I am putting them on hold and focusing on one single story. Here's the list of stories on hold: Time Angel, Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses, and the Frozen Heart Inside. I am also deleting Five Worlds Worth Saving. And I'm lengthening the time to vote for You Decide The Beginning. If this doesn't make sense because it's in the fics mentioned, I just made this and plopped in every incomplete story.


End file.
